Unknown Strength
by KumoHatake
Summary: A new Saiyan/Human child has been brought into the world. Vegeta sees this child as his daughter, eager to train and carry on her father's legacy. But something about this child leaves the god of destruction, Beerus, strangely uneasy. What does he see that her family cannot? What powers does this child hold? Could this child even be more powerful than a Super Saiyan God?
1. Chapter 1

_((_ _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The character of Vegeta's daughter in this story is not Bulla/Bura/Bra. This is my own original character replacing her. I have no hate towards her as a character, in fact I find her rather cute. I just felt the need to recreate her character the way I would have wanted it to have happened. As far as when the story takes place, it takes place after the events of Battle of Gods and Resurrection 'F'. This is also taking into consideration that Dragon Ball GT never happens. I'm not sure if I'll add more events of Dragon Ball Super in as well, as I've only seen about 4 episodes so far. But, hey, it's fanfiction. If I do make a mistake, regarding accuracy towards the Dragon Ball series in general, feel free to inform me. I admit I don't know everything there is to know about the Dragon Ball series, but I love it and I happened to have an interesting idea for a fanfic. Please enjoy. BTW, spoilers from Battle of Gods and Resurrection 'F', but I suppose that was a given.))_

Sweat beaded down from Vegeta's body. Fists clinched, he stood with a low stance, panting and growling like a savage animal in the gravity room. In one swift motion, the Saiyan illuminated brightly and struck the air in front of him. At 450 G, he was, once again, pushing his body to the limits. With each exertion, he could feel the extra gravity tugging him down violently.

To reinforce his strength, he fueled himself with the rage experienced at the thought of Kakarot and his ability to relentlessly show him up. He nearly had his moment of glory, the one time he could finally prove his strength. The resurrected Freiza was on his knees before the Saiyan Prince. With one more strike, Vegeta could have claimed his life. Yet, for whatever the reason was, Kakarot stepped in at the final moment and took what was to be _his_ victory.

Vegeta pounced into the air, striking faster than the normal eye could comprehend. He screamed his infuriated battle cry, powering up more and more as needed. Blood pulsed through his body like lead. His screams alone were enough to make the chamber tremble. The drones installed into the gravity room activated, striking Vegeta's attention. He swore under his breath and prepared himself for the onslaught of lasers.

The machines sounded in unison and became active, their sights set on Vegeta. The Prince returned his feet to the ground, back flipping and dodging through the assault. Exhausted, he landed back on his feet, stumbling forward and planting his hands onto the ground. He knew he could not stay there for long. Three lasers from different directions were heading his way.

"Damn it!" he screamed, rolling out of the path of the lasers. However he didn't come out completely unscathed. Blood trickled down from a burning laceration stretching over his left bicep. The slight pain in his arm triggered a violent response. He extended his arms out and touched the bottom of each of his palms together. Focusing his energy into his arms, he released a blinding light from his hands. The light gathered together as a sphere, shimmering with electric energy. It shot into the air, disintegrating most of the drones and severely damaging the others.

Vegeta stood up straight, as the gravity was reduced dramatically. His body felt faint and he became dizzy, a common side effect of using the gravity chamber after some time. However that meant the chamber must be malfunctioning since it shut off without the user's permission.

Vegeta stumbled to the exit, struggling to remain balanced. The sudden lack of gravity left him somewhat light headed. He took a moment to regain his stamina and balance before departing from the gravity room.

He paced quietly down the halls of Capsule Corp in search of Bulma to inform her of the now broken gravity room. Bulma put a lot of effort into what Vegeta needed to become stronger. Armor, drones, the gravity room, even the mental support. Vegeta always shrugged off the kind words Bulma offered, claiming they were useless and not needed. Yet, they were always appreciated. The woman had a way about her that forced Vegeta into having conflicting emotions. He cared for her, in his way. A way that wasn't always obvious. Her presence made him jumpy and concerned. She never backed down from an argument, despite how violent it became. She was brave and held a quick tongue. It was irresistible.

"Where is that woman?" Vegeta growled as he became impatient with the fact she was nowhere to be found. He crossed his arms over his chest and thought. She never mentioned she was going out somewhere today. Then again, he hadn't seen her all morning.

He checked the lab, only to find her father there, head buried in papers and machinery. He, too, claimed to not seeing her since the day began.

"Then perhaps you can fix the gravity room," Vegeta told the old man. "You've done it before."

No longer threatened by his presence, Dr. Briefs merely shook his head, not even bothering to look up from the project he was currently working on. "As appealing as that may sound to me, I'm currently in the middle of a very important invention. I can't possibly stop now, and it will take quite some time to finish." Sitting upon his shoulder, that odd black cat looked up and mewed at Vegeta, to which Vegeta simply ignored.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to find that woman and have her fix it. If I could find her…"

"Have you tried the outside garden yet?" asked Dr. Briefs. "She's taken a liking to the scenery as of late. I'd check there if I were you."

Without uttering a formal good-bye, Vegeta took his leave, accepting the old man's advice and checking that area of the corporation.

Lush green grass and palm trees greeted the Saiyan. There were times when the absolute carefree-ness of the entire estate annoyed Vegeta to no end. It felt too pleasant. The bright yellow dome-shaped buildings didn't help, either. As huge and bright as they were, they made for easy targets for enemies. Vegeta felt so damn exposed living in these conditions.

The outer garden consisted of several carefully placed plants and flowers surrounding a small man-made pond. It was a new edition to the estate, a short-lived hobby the Briefs family had created. It was small, but able to survive on its own, with the exception of the fish swimming within the pond.

Rather than finding Bulma, Vegeta instead found two children sitting upon a rock near the pond. The first child Vegeta recognized as his son, Trunks, tampering with the surface of the water, no doubt harassing the fish residing within. The other was his friend, Goten, the other half-blooded Saiyan child of Goku's. Despite the fact that their fathers are rivals, the two had grown a friendship. Part of Vegeta was disgusted by the fact. Then again the two worked well with each other in battle. And, he supposed, if Trunks is happy…

"Trunks!" Vegeta bellowed out, causing the two children to jump. "Come here, son," he commanded.

Trunks leaped to his feet in an instant, retracting his hand from the water. Goten stood safely behind his slightly taller friend. Goten had never really considered Vegeta a threat, but he sure was scary.

"A-Am I in trouble, Dad?" Trunks stuttered.

Vegeta twitched with annoyance and beckoned once more, "Just come here, boy!" Hesitantly, Trunks lifted himself into the air and levitated towards his father, expecting a lecture or sudden, rough training session. Goten remained where he was. He knew better than to interfere. "Yeah, Dad?" he asked quietly.

"Have you seen your mother around? I need to speak with her immediately."

Trunks relaxed his shoulders and sighed with relief. "Oh. For a second there, I thought you were mad about something!" He laughed off his anxiety, one hand scratching the back of his head.

"Just tell me where she is," he said, losing patience.

"Ah-right. Um." Trunks' usual bright grin faded to a face of slight concern. He crossed his arms. "Last I saw Mom, she was at the house. But she was acting…weird." He looked up at his father, presuming it was the reason he wished to speak to her.

Vegeta frowned. "Weird how?" he inquired.

The boy shrugged. "I dunno, she just wasn't acting like her usual self. She's been in the house all day. I thought maybe she was sick, but I don't think that's it."

It was rather strange for Bulma to be inside the house all day. She was usually more active than that. Vegeta didn't take Trunks' concern too seriously, however. There must have been some logical reason that didn't involve any worry. "That's all I needed to know," he said, leaving the children to go about their day.

He approached the entrance of the dome-shaped house. Just as he was about to make his appearance, he sensed not one, but two faint power sources from within. Someone else was within the house other than Bulma. Vegeta hovered slightly above the ground and inspected through the nearby blue-tainted window.

"Oh, it's only her mother," he whispered to himself. The two women were located in the living room, side by side on the couch conversing. From what Vegeta could gather, Bulma appeared to be distressed. She spoke with a troubled expression as he mother listened with that ditsy look of hers that Vegeta secretly loathed. Their conversation was muffled through the walls.

Rather than confronting the situation, he decided it best to investigate. The two were facing away from the window. All he had to do was press his ear against the glass.

"…I mean, should I tell him up front?" He heard Bulma ask. "I doubt he'd even care, that jerk. He didn't the _first_ time."

"Oh, I'm sure he will," her mother responded. "He's changed a lot, you know that. Sure, he's still got a little chip on his shoulder, but I've seen the way he looks at you and Trunks. He's a softy under all that armor!"

Vegeta flinched at the thought of being considered "soft". Had he really allowed his emotions to become so visible? That alone was nearly enough for the proud prince to march in and demand she take that insult to his pride back. He remained still, however, yearning to know what the true topic of the conversation was.

"Yeah, I know, but that's not something he'd want to admit to. He's a 'proud Saiyan warrior', not a family man. I don't want to be a burden on him. I don't want this _baby_ to be a burden on him."

"She's…expecting?" Vegeta murmured. What struck him even harder was the fact that Bulma thought herself a burden because of it. How could she think that of herself? Vegeta was left utterly baffled by the news. He turned away from the window, pressing his hand against the yellow wall inclosing the glass into the structure.

He considered the possibility of another son. It could ultimately be another way he could show up Kakarot and his brats. Vegeta may have respected Gohan's strength at one point, but he's the one who has truly gotten soft. Goten and Trunks alike are still but children. And while Trunks always seems eager for a fight, he lacks true discipline. Perhaps this go around, Vegeta would finally have a chance to redeem himself with a respectable heir.

And then, something snapped. He took himself by surprise. _Wait,_ he thought, shaking his head. _I'm talking about children, not pets to be trained. And not just any children…_ My _children. How could I even consider…?_

As quickly as the mind-blowing epiphany entered his head, his attention was, again, turned to another direction. A loud, muffled yell emitted from inside the building. "Vegeta, you jerk! Are you eavesdropping?!"

Vegeta flinched and glared through the window again. Bulma stood below with her hands on her hips and one foot tapping the floor repeatedly. Her face was distorted with embarrassment and rage. "Don't you know how rude that is?!" She crossed her arms and stared him down. "Get in here!" she demanded.

"Alright, woman! Quit yelling at me!" Vegeta snapped, lowering himself back to the ground. He stomped towards the door with clinched fists, grumbling to himself until he entered the home, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"Mom, if you wouldn't mind?" Bulma looked to her mother, who understood what her daughter was suggesting. She silently took her leave, stepping past Vegeta on the way out. The two did not exchange a passing glance.

Even after the soft click of the door, the couple remained silent. Bulma had turned herself away from Vegeta, arms still crossed as she stood with a questionable stance. Vegeta cocked his head slightly, trying to get a read on her emotion, as hard as that is by default.

He took a step toward her, causing her to simply glance over her shoulder at him. Vegeta questioned why his heart rate was suddenly significantly faster than it was just moments before. Vegeta fidgeted for a moment, not knowing what to do with himself, all the while Bulma seemed quietly content with the situation. So when it became obvious that this silence would continue to prolong itself, Vegeta decided he would be the first to speak.

"…I care," he grumbled.

It was enough to grab Bulma's attention. She faced Vegeta, eyes wide. "What did you say?" she asked, as if she didn't know.

Vegeta snarled. "Y-You heard me, woman!"

She rested her hands on her hips and sashayed towards Vegeta. "Hm, no I don't think I did. Maybe say it a little louder this time?"

"I said…!" he began sharply, only to see the disapproval of his tone on Bulma's face. So he sighed and avoided her gaze. "…I said…I care. And don't you _dare_ think otherwise. Now drop it, woman!"

Bulma giggled. "I thought so, Vegeta," she cooed, placing a light tap of her finger against Vegeta nose. He crinkled his face at the touch, grunting and turning his head away from her. "Stop," he muttered.

"Your face is getting red," she said with a smirk.

"Is not."

She closed her eyes and kissed him. It was like pressing her lips against a wall. She hardly expected him to return the kiss. Only on very rare occasions did Vegeta ever show his sensitive side willingly. Astonishingly, this was one of those grand moments. A hand hesitantly brushed up her neck and rested on her cheek. His lips parted slightly against hers, opening himself up to her. Bulma shivered at the rare touch. _He's turned into quite the romantic,_ she thought as she wrapped her arms over his neck.

Just as she was fully savoring the embrace, the Saiyan pried himself away. Her arms slowly slipped down from his shoulders and he stepped away from her. He glanced quickly towards her abdomen then away again. It was brief, but just long enough for Bulma to notice. "How does it feel knowing you'll be a daddy of _two_ soon, Vegeta?" she teased, batting her eyes sweetly.

He stuttered out a response. "I-It…does not bother me," he said muttered.

His wife frowned. "It's not supposed to _bother_ you!" You're supposed to be happy about it!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You're impossible, woman."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"Tch…"

"Oh, alright, I'm done messing with you," she laughed. Her attention was then drawn to the injury upon Vegeta's arm. "But at least let me patch that up for you. You know, before you get blood all over the carpet." Without an opportunity to reply, Vegeta found himself being led out of the living room by Bulma, her hand in his. With her back towards him again, he allowed a dim smirk to stretch over his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

All were quiet, save for the consistent, rushed footsteps echoing against the walls of waiting room. Vegeta hadn't been there for Trunks' birth. At that time, Vegeta's only concern was his own physical strength. It was still a top priority, however Bulma expressed in vivid detail just how enraged she'd be if he wasn't there to see the newborn. He was convinced he could spare the time, especially since the gravity room was still out of commission.

With his patience running thin, the soon-to-be father of two found that pacing in circles eased some of his restlessness. Everything happened so suddenly that he arrived here in his training armor. Trunks had fallen asleep on a nearby chair, body hunched over and head bobbing as he continued to struggle against the slumber. Of course Bulma's parents were here. Her mother had joined her in the delivery room while her father remained in the same waiting room as Vegeta. Wisely, the scientist avoided contact with the apprehensive Saiyan.

Hours ticked by. _Does it always take this long?_ Vegeta questioned ignorantly. His patience had certainly ran thin after the nine grueling months of Bulma's mood swings and utterly disgusting cravings.

The pacing ceased. Vegeta stared at his son slumping over in the chair by his feet. It was only now that Vegeta comprehended the importance of the situation. As a Saiyan, Vegeta had always doubted he would ever be a good father, let alone one to begin with. His race was known for sending youths to other planets without a thought. There was hardly any parenting to be done most of the time. Here on Earth, you couldn't send your child to a learning facility without the parents becoming absurdly concerned. Vegeta would never deny or forget his true heritage, but this was not his planet, not his race. But he shared this planet with this race, and he shared a life with one human woman that was strong enough to withstand the prince's utter savagery and aggressiveness. Bulma had become part of his world, as had Trunks. It was a world that Vegeta had sacrificed himself to save. Now there would be another addition to his world.

Several more minutes passed. Vegeta was positive if another moment passed without any news, he'd kill someone. Before it came to that, Bulma's mother had returned to the waiting room, beaming with joy. She said very little to Vegeta, only that she insisted he see Bulma now. With Trunks still asleep, Vegeta left on his own, returning to the room she had last seen his wife. For someone who seemed to be in incredible pain, she had been relatively calm. In fact Vegeta recalled her telling _him_ to calm down during the trip here.

Vegeta paused half way through the doorframe. He poked his head around the corner, unsure of how to approach the situation. From across the room he spotted Bulma sitting up in a bed, holding a small bundle in her arms. Her tangled, blue hair stuck to the edges of her face and forehead due to sweat. Heavy, dark circles lined under her weepy eyes, which were softly gazing upon the child. At the sound of Vegeta entering the room, she pried her eyes away from the child. "Hey," she greeted in a casual whisper.

"…Hey," Vegeta responded. He remained motionless, still standing on the opposite side of the room. From where he stood, it was nearly impossible to see the child swaddled in a pink blanket.

"Why are you standing over there, silly?" Bulma asked tenderly. She beckoned him to come forward with a nod of her head. "Come over here and meet your daughter."

The prince's brows lifted slightly. He slowly paced across the room and to Bulma's side. He frowned curiously, trying to make out what he could of the child over Bulma's shoulder. She lifted and gently pulled back the blanket, revealing the infant's face.

Ebony black hair sprouted from the top of her head, parted by a faint widow's peak. Her skin was a slightly darker tone than her mother's. Thin, elegant eyebrows lined over her closed eyes, which were straining to open. She cooed a soft moan, squirming restlessly in Bulma's arms. The babe wrinkled her tiny nose as her eyes began to open.

"Hi, Khaki, it's Mommy," Bulma said softly to the child.

Khaki's eyes struggled to open against the light of the room. She grunted and wriggled her arms free from the blanket enveloping her. The puny fingers grasped the air above her head.

"Vegeta, do you want to hold her?" Bulma asked.

Utterly intrigued by the sight of his daughter, he hadn't heard her speak. It was the strangest sensation. A primitive need to protect washed over Vegeta. The child looked so vulnerable, so weak.

"Vegeta?"

He broke his glare and looked down at Bulma. "What?"

"Do you want to hold her?" she repeated.

He grunted unsurely, shifting himself away from her.

"You won't hurt her," she insisted. She lifted Khaki towards him. "Go on. Just watch her head, okay?"

"Woman, I don't want to h-"

The child's eyes opened at the sudden loud noise. She looked around in surprise, making sense of the world. Her hazy eyes scanned the surroundings. She fidgeted some more, releasing a restless coo. Vivid blue eyes glared up at Vegeta, her tiny facial features showing to be similar to her father's scowl.

"…Just hand her here," he muttered, holding his arms out.

Gladly, Bulma did so, instructing him on how to hold her appropriately and safely. She rested Khaki gently into his arms. She was no bigger than the width of Vegeta's arms. The father remained absolutely still, as if the slightest movement would cause the child harm. Not since Trunks was an infant had he held something so delicate. The child remained just as still, staring up at her father with wide eyes.

"She looks a lot like you," Bulma stated, grinning tiredly. If only she had a camera to capture this rare moment of tenderness Vegeta was expressing.

"Hm." Vegeta's face remained neutral. If he was feeling any emotion, he was hiding it well. Being honest with himself, he didn't know how to feel. Overjoyed? Concerned? Anxious? He hardly knew a thing about Earthling females. At times, even Bulma was an enigma to him. Saiyan women were just as formidable as men. There was still potential to train his daughter to be as strong as Trunks and the other Saiyan half-breeds, though Bulma might reject the idea. Only time would tell if Khaki possessed the potential to be as valiant of a warrior as her half-breed and full-blooded Saiyan counterparts.

Bulma rested a delicate hand over Vegeta's arm, beaming and chuckling sweetly. "You should have seen the doctor's face when he saw her tail. It was priceless."

Vegeta managed a faint grin and a huff of a laugh. "Has it been removed yet?"

"Yeah, went ahead and got that out of the way."

"It may grow back."

"I know."

Bulma's hand slid down Vegeta's arm. "She's not crying. I remember Trunks cried every time he saw your face. Heh, maybe you've softened up since then, Vegeta."

"Shut up," he grumbled, but with hardly any harshness in his tone. "…Here, take her back."

Bulma accepted her daughter back into her embrace. As she peered down at Khaki again, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder followed by Vegeta's forehead being gently pressed against her right temple. The touch was so simple and pure. She knew it was his way of telling her he was proud. She took the gratifying contact as a sign of affection.

Her side went cold as Vegeta began to make his exit. "Where are you going?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Trunks should meet his sister now."

Relieved, Bulma agreed with a faint smile and nod.

Vegeta was careful to close the door behind him quietly. Once he had done so, he crossed his arms and stood in his usual stance, threatening and off-putting. He wasn't about to let on that he was slowly opening himself up to paternal urges. He had to step out, away from the child. When Trunks was born, he felt little towards him then. This damn planet had made him weak, made him feel concern and compassion towards others. Was that necessarily a bad thing?

As he shifted on his feet, he found a rather large person in his path. And, unfortunately, he recognized the oaf.

"Kakarot," he growled loudly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Goku, with his signature bright grin, chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I was on King Kai's planet training. But I kinda destroyed his house again, and he kicked me off planet for a while."

"Yes, but why are you _here_?" Vegeta inquired angrily.

"Chi Chi told me about you and Bulma having another baby, I guess I got here just in time! Congratulations!" Goku gave Vegeta a slap on the back. "So, is it a boy or a girl?"

Vegeta shrugged off the unwanted contact, his eyebrow twitching with slight annoyance. "A girl," he muttered.

Goku beamed excitedly. "Oh, wow! I'm sure her and Pan will get along great! She's only about a year older than her, right?"

"You don't know the age of your own grand-daughter?" Vegeta questioned as he walked around his rival only to have him follow close behind.

"Well, I've kind of lost track of time training on King Kai's planet." Goku sighed and crossed his arms. "If only I could train on Beerus' planet with Whis again."

"Don't waste your time, you know that damn cat will destroy half the universe if he's woken up."

Goku grinned. "Maybe you don't want to part from your little girl, Vegeta."

"That has nothing to do with it! If there was a chance to train on their damn planet, I'd take it within a heartbeat! Now get out of my way, Kakarot!" Vegeta shoved past Goku, desperately holding onto his proud, unbreakable ego. He wasn't about to admit that Kakarot might be right.


	3. Chapter 3

**((Author's note: The last chapter was a little rushed, I gotta admit. I just started college so I won't have much time for writing, but I hope I'll keep getting views and reviews to encourage me to keep going. Hope everyone's been enjoying and please, please review! I'd love to read them!))**

Rapid footsteps bounced against the walls of the hall. Trunks ran down the hall in search of his mother. He would have preferred to fly, knowing it would be quicker; however he had to obey the rule of no flying in the house.

At the time, Trunks had been watching over his baby sister, entertaining her with simple games and funny faces. The boy was indecisive of his feelings towards his new sister at first. She cried at night, preventing Trunks from getting any sleep. Khaki also took up a lot of their mother's attention. For the first week she had been around, Trunks went out of his way to avoid her at all costs. He was training twice as much, and when he wasn't doing that, he was spending his time with Goten.

Khaki was four weeks old now, and despite his feelings towards Khaki then, Trunks finally opened up to her. He found he could easily put a smile on her face. She seemed to have no resentment towards her older brother. The children got along quite well after that first rough week.

Checking each room he passed, Trunks was unable to find his mother. He grumbled anxiously to himself, knowing the situation at hand was dire. Rather than finding her, he instead found his father in the kitchen, shifting through leftovers in the refrigerator. A Saiyan's appetite is never satisfied.

"Dad, where's Mom?" Trunks asked, unable to see his father's face with the door to the fridge between them.

"Shopping," he said through food in his mouth. "It's all she does anymore. The child doesn't need any more damn clothes…"

Trunks scratched the back of his neck. "Well, um…" he began with a concerned tone. "…It happened again."

There was no need for questioning. Vegeta knew exactly what he meant. He swallowed what food he hand in his mouth and closed the fridge door. An expression of bewilderment struck Vegeta's face. "Impossible. There's no way," he growled, stepping past his son.

Trunks followed his father as he stomped down the hall to the nursery. "I heard her wake up from her nap, so I went to check on her…Then I saw…"

The boy had hardly any time to explain further. The two were now in Khaki's room. The nursery was littered with fluffy stuffed animals and painted bright, vivid colors, mainly pink. Vegeta despised it, but Bulma insisted on indulging herself in the fact she had a baby girl to spoil. Towards the center of the back wall of the room was the baby crib. It was a rather magnificent piece of furniture. Laced with expensive, soft fabric and elegantly crafted wood, it suited the pampered child that slept within.

Rather than being asleep, however, Khaki was wide awake. At only four weeks old, she was able to sit up straight on her own. As an infant, Trunks matured relatively fast as well, but not nearly this fast.

She was wearing her usual sleeping attire, a small pink t-shirt, still rather large on her, with "BADGIRL" written in black font on the back. She stared up at the two peering down at her into the crib. She bounced gleefully at the attention she was receiving. From behind her, a small, brown tail curled around her. She squeezed her tail in her tiny fingers and held the end of it to her mouth, sucking on it like a pacifier. She didn't seem to mind the hairy texture in her mouth.

"Told you," Trunks said, hanging onto the edge of the crib, allowing his feet to dangle from the air.

Vegeta shook his head with disbelief. "Tails shouldn't regrow this fast or this often," he muttered. "This is the sixth time it's regrown."

Khaki released her tail from her grasp, allowing it to swish around happily. She reached her tubby arms up to her father, demanding she be held by him.

"Should we have it cut off again?" Trunks asked as he watched Vegeta lift Khaki and hold her in one arm.

"Why? It'll just grow back." Vegeta was rather surprised to see that Khaki was growing like the average full-blooded Saiyan, not just in size but in intelligence. Her parents had noticed her already trying to put sounds together as to mimic words. Four week old infants didn't do that. Vegeta was definitely no expert on children, but he could only assume that even Saiyan infants didn't mature that fast. Not only is this stunning growth somewhat a concern, now there's the situation over this stubborn tail of hers. Did all of this mean something?

"Mom won't be happy about it," Trunks pointed out.

"She can complain all she wants. She's my child just as much as she is hers." He glared down at Khaki, still residing in the crook of his arm. She looked up at her father with such awe, her tail slowly snaking around his arm. She grinned a toothless smile and quickly turned her head away shyly. "She'll just have to learn not to look at the full moon," Vegeta muttered.

Trunks jumped down from the crib. "Oh, yeah, I think I remember you telling me something about that. Don't we turn into huge apes if we have our tails?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Did my tail ever grow back?"

He paused for a moment to think. Trunks' infancy was a blur to him. "I don't recall that ever happening." Vegeta returned Khaki to her crib. She protested at first, but soon found solace in trying to catch her own tail.

"It is what it is," Vegeta continued. "There isn't anything else we can do. No point in torturing the child any further."

When Bulma received the news when she returned home, to say she was upset would have been an understatement. Her precious, delicate daughter, cursed to live with her extra-terrestrial appendage for the rest of her life. Could she even live a normal life now? Would she be teased? These questions were trivial to Vegeta, which only seemed to enrage Bulma further. She continued to insist the tail be removed again, but her husband didn't budge on the subject.

"You realize having our tail removed is not a pleasant feeling, don't you? Six times now we've had to get rid of it. Why subject her to having it cut off again if it's just going to come back?"

Bulma puffed out her cheeks angrily. For once, Vegeta might be right. She would never want to hurt her precious Khaki. She remembered how Khaki cried and screamed each additional time it was removed. What kind of mother would she be to put her daughter through that?

She finally relaxed her shoulders and exhaled her anger. "I know. Okay." She felt defeated, but knew it couldn't be helped. "The tail stays, I guess."

Vegeta nodded. "Good. Which is why when she comes of age, I'll begin training her to fight."

Those words struck a very sensitive nerve deep within Bulma. She locked eyes with Vegeta, coldly staring a hole right through him. "We talked about that already, Vegeta," she pointed out harshly. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight.

"There must be a reason why her tail continues to regenerate!" Vegeta growled. "Surely you've noticed her rapid growth as well. The Saiyan blood in her is more predominate than her Earthling blood! I won't let that go to waste!"

"And what if she doesn't want to fight? What if she wants to…to go shopping with friends, or go to school, or live a normal life? I hardly see _you_ because of _your_ training!"

She lowered her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. An eerie quiet fell over the two. Both were unaware of Trunks eavesdropping just around the corner in the hallway. Even little Khaki, who was in her brother's arms, was quiet, as if she too were listening in.

Just as Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, he was silenced by Bulma raising her hand up to him, palm out. She solemnly lifted her head. She thinned her lips and avoided Vegeta's gaze as she spoke. "Khaki gets to decide what she wants to do. If she feels obligated to learn how to fight like you and Trunks and Goku…far be it from me to stop her." She gazed at Vegeta with a soft smile. "It is in her blood, after all."

Vegeta responded with an approving grunt. Perhaps she understood more than Vegeta thought she did.

"However!" Bulma raised her voice. "You will not pressure her into it! And if she doesn't want to do it, she isn't going to do it! Agreed?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, fine," he replied hesitantly.

"Good." Bulma smiled brightly, satisfied with the end result of the debate. "Now help me bring in all the things I bought for Khaki today! I got some more dresses, shoes, shirts…Oh, and I got this adorable little toy I think she'll _love_ …!"

Vegeta's pained, annoyed sigh followed shortly afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

The cry of an infant sounded in the darkness. It was all Beerus could hear. The god's visions of otherworldly food and delicacies yet to be tasted, was suddenly spoiled by the dramatic change in atmosphere. This damn squalling of this child was enough to send him into a fury. He could always wake himself up, despite the waste of sleep that would cause. This dream annoyed him to no end!

However, could this be a vision? A prediction of the future? If so, it's infuriatingly vague! How are the cries of a child in the dark supposed to represent anything?

Out of nothing, a light appeared, shining down from above. It was faint, nevertheless it created a path for the dreaming god to follow. Why walk when you can fly? Hovering across the empty void, Beerus scanned high and low for anything of importance. While it became perturbing that there was a lack of anything physical to make out, at least the damning cries have ceased.

Minutes passed. In real time, it could have been years passed. Beerus' patience was growing thinner by the moment. This dream was pointless. There is nothing to be gained from this pit of darkness. However, in the horizon, a figure began to form. The silhouette remained still, as if unknowing of Beerus' presence.

 _Another suitable foe, perhaps?_ The god could feel a snarky grin pick at his lips. The silhouette grew larger as he drew closer. Taking into consideration the past year's events, Beerus assumed the figure belonged to that of Goku, no doubt one of the strongest combatants he had faced in quite some time. However, Goku was a tall fellow, and rather built, even in his Super Saiyan God form. This figure was even too small to be that of Vegeta's. Yet the spiky silhouette of long hair, the swishing tail, and the overall stance of it practically screamed Saiyan. Beerus' frowned. Whoever this was, it was a stranger to Beerus.

Slowly, the figure began to shift in position. It slowly face him, revealing only that the mysterious figure held a slight feminine figure. A _female_ Saiyan? As soon as the thought arose, she disappeared, fading into particles above Beerus' head. The particles danced about in the air, growing in size and numbers. The glowing yellow orbs prancing in the darkness set a peaceful aurora in the atmosphere. Beerus rather enjoyed the simple light show, despite not knowing what any of this was leading to. His large ears flicked with surprise as all the orbs gathered together in an instant. They flew back into the distant horizon, followed by an explosion of blinding light. He briefly shielded his eyes until they were able to adjust accordingly.

After the explosion of light began to dim, a completely different atmosphere surrounded him.

 _Earth?_ Beerus pondered, recognizing the familiar terrain. It appeared he was witnessing a battle being carried out. Now two silhouettes, facing each other in combatant stances, stood but feet away from him.

The first of the two resembled the female Saiyan he saw just moments ago. Surrounding the shadowy figure was a bright, luminescent aurora, lightening zapping from within. It was a magnificent, rich purple light, that of which he had never seen before. It gave off such an enormous amount of power. The being stood proud and tall, as if confident that the battle had already been won.

The second fighter, much to Beerus' surprise, was none other than himself, his body painfully hunched over. He was holding his own arm, twisted into a painful knot of flesh and dripping blood.

What sort of sick dream was this? In all his years, Beerus had never succumbed to anyone in battle, not even in a vision!

"Impossible!" the god growled. "This is…merely a nightmare. No one could ever defeat me in battle!" The scene before him continued to play out, with himself beginning to power up an attack with his only usable arm.

Even through a dream, Beerus could feel the shockwave caused by his combatant teleporting directly to the vision of Beerus. The silhouette of the mysterious Saiyan woman had punctured her arm directly through Beerus' heart in a moment too fast to comprehend. The world darkened. The image of Earth was no longer.

"It was you," Beerus felt a voice say. He couldn't hear the words, but he sensed the thought. It felt angry, primitive, maniacal. The world slowed to a halt. The haunting scene before him froze like a painting. He, the god of destruction, at the mercy of this...Saiyan woman. It was maddening. He couldn't even see their face. All he could see was the shadowy shape of his attacker and the dark violet halo of light enveloping her.

"You're the true killer of my father's people!"

Beerus awoke with a fright. Fear. What an odd sensation. It felt as if there were a clump of food stuck in his throat that he just couldn't force down. The familiar chamber he awoke in allowed him to regain some of his composure. He slowly peered down to his chest, realizing his right claw was gripping tightly against his chest. His fear turned to anger. He growled before bellowing the name, "WHIS!"

A response did not take long, for he was standing but inches from him. "Yes, my lord?" he responded quite casually.

"What? How did-why are you hear so suddenly?" he questioned frantically.

"You were practically screaming in your sleep, my lord," Whis said. "Any longer and I would have no choice to wake you up. A bad dream perhaps?"

"A nightmare is what it was," Beerus grumbled. He levitated from his bed, seeing that Whis was also floating in the air beside him. The god stretched his arms out and yawned loudly, bending the sleep out of his body. "How long have I slept?" He asked.

"Hardly even a year." Whis tilted his head, expressing a hint of concern. "Ever since your vision of the Super Saiyan God, you've hardly had half the sleep you usually maintain. Perhaps you should return to bed, my lord."

"No," Beerus snapped. "I must speak to the Oracle Fish. Now."

"Perhaps I should prepare you a meal in the meantime," Whis offered.

"No, I must speak to Seer now!"

Now this was quite odd. Even in the most trying of circumstances, Beerus never refused the offer for food. This strange denial sparked Whis' attention. "As you wish," Whis said, not letting on his strong concern.

Without even changing out of his sleeping attire, Beerus, followed by Whis, was already out in the garden area. Colorful trees sprouted from the crystal clear waters, petals from said trees lightly decorating the surface of the ponds. Reflections of the distant planet satellites rippled as new petals floated down onto the water's surface. It was peaceful and serene, save for the mindless yelling of an angered god.

"SEER! SEER!" With each beckon, the ground trembled with fear. "You damn, worthless fish, come to me NOW!"

Whis pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Must you yell so loudly, my lord? It's infuriatingly painful to hear."

"Shut up, Whis," Beerus snapped. "I swear, next time I see that fish, I'll cook it up and eat it!"

"If I may, I would recommend serving the Oracle Fish as a sushi plate, of you're willing to go on with that threat." Whis sighed with delight. "Oh, I would certainly enjoy some sushi right about now. I wonder if that human, Bulma is having another party soon…" He giggled at the thought of enjoying more Earth delicacies.

Beerus was not enjoying the fact he was being ignored. His eye twitched with unimaginable irritation. The only thing that stopped him from completely destroying the ground below him was the sound of that damn fish's voice.

"Enough of the yellin'" the oddly shaped fish grumbled, crossing its two little fins over the edges of its levitating bowl. The light blue fish yawned and blinked its eyes rapidly. "Other people are trying to sleep too."

"Enough! Tell me what you know of a female Saiyan, now!" Beerus was quick to the point. Whis snapped himself out of his fantasies of food to listen in on Beerus' concerns. "A female Saiyan?" he questioned. "Does this have to do with your dream?"

"Yes, of course it does, fool," Beerus muttered angrily. "Seer, tell me what you know."

"Hm…Female Saiyan, ya say?" The fish swayed side to side as it thought, the water in its bowl swishing inside. "Hm…I'm not familiar with any-" The fish's already wide, beady eyes widened all the more. It stared off into space, trembling at its own vision. "O-Oh, dear!"

This only caused Beerus to become more worrisome. "What?! What do you see?!" he questioned. "Tell me!" The ground below his feet quivered in his wake.

"Another Super Saiyan God…One much more powerful than the first one you encountered…with unimaginable power…"

Beerus shook his head. A Super Saiyan God was strong, but not nearly as strong as he. "Nonsense," he assured himself, "It is _I_ who possesses unimaginable power!"

"Y-Y-You don't understand…!" The fish stuttered. "This…Super Saiyan God did not train to reach the form of a god. She was _born_ with the power of a god already inside her! A god made to avenge her race…! The race you ordered Frieza to destroy!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Earth is to be destroyed!" Beerus launched another sphere of energy into the atmosphere, shattering yet another innocent planet lightyears away. "I don't care if Earth has the best food in the universe, I will not allow the possibility of this God-born Saiyan!" The once lavish sky now turned dark and gray. Lightning struck viciously from both above and below. The god's fear and animosity began to bring death to his own home. The lovely trees began to wilt and the ponds of crystal clear water turned a sickly green. Beerus bared his fangs and screamed profanities loud enough to rupture any mortal's eardrums.

Throughout the temper-tantrum, Whis contained his composure, expressing only mild annoyance as he dodged shards of rock and debris. His only concern was if the Earth was really to become a victim of Beerus' rage, how would he be able to enjoy that heavenly delicacy known as pudding? He never received the recipe for it. It would be such a shame to allow that food to die.

A hand pressed against Whis' back forcefully. "Take me to Earth. Now. So that I may destroy it. I don't care how long it takes to get there, just take me there!"

"How are you so sure this Saiyan goddess is from Earth?" Whis asked. "The Oracle Fish never specified where she would come from."

"The only two living Saiyans reside on Earth," Beerus snarled. "Where else would she come from?"

"I heard mentioned that Prince Vegeta has a younger brother," Whis stated matter-of-fact-ly.

"No. A god can only be born from another god. Both Vegeta and Goku are the only ones still alive to have ascended to the Super Saiyan God form. They're the closest thing to actual Saiyan gods. Now, Whis, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be there NOW!"

"But, my lord, you've made such a mess." He pointed to the crumbling planet around him with his staff. "You should probably clean this up before we leave, otherwise we won't have this place to return to."

"If it means so much to you, why don't _you_ clean it?" Beerus snapped back, a crack of lightning echoing his booming voice.

Whis sighed. "Very well. However, may I suggest one more thing before we depart?"

Beerus hissed impatiently. "What?"

"Perhaps you should change out of your sleeping attire? It's hardly menacing enough to be suitable for the destruction of a planet such as Earth."

Beerus glanced down, finding that he was, indeed, still in his pajamas. With a snap of his fingers, his comfortable sleeping attire was exchanged for his more formal and recognizable attire. "Happy?" the god snapped. "Now clean this up! My patience is running thin."

On the opposite side of the universe, a rather different scene was taking place. The sun shone brightly down upon Earth. Emerald green grass of the Capsule Corp. grounds waved against the gently blowing winds. Bulma, cradling Khaki in her arms, rested in the shade of a large tree, chatting with old friends and watching as her son played with his friends in the distance.

"She's already gotten so big!" Videl said, holding her own child in her arms. Pan, now a little over a year old, was fast asleep in her arms. Playing with Trunks, Goten, and Marron had left her tired. The three had created a close friendship, and with Pan and Khaki getting older, they would no doubt soon be welcomed into the new generation of friends. "She looks a lot older than five months, Bulma."

Bulma shrugged, watching as Khaki studied the new environment around her with wide eyes. She tugged at her frilly pink dress, tail swishing at her side. "Trunks grew up pretty fast too, but definitely not this fast."

"Maybe you should see a doctor about it?" Videl suggested with good intentions.

"Nonsense," Vegeta said, leaning against the trunk of the tree from the opposite side. He disliked coming to the casual meet-ups. He'd rather be fighting or training, making some use of his time. But since Kakarot has been kicked off his precious "Kai Planet", the rest of his earthling friends want to do nothing more than make up for lost time, without the threat of the end of the world. Bulma always had a way to get Vegeta dressed in ridiculous casual human attire and getting involved in these pointless gatherings. Despite this, he always kept his distance.

"It simply means she's more Saiyan than human," Vegeta explained, a hint of pride in his voice. "She'll make a strong warrior."

"If that's what she decides to do," Bulma finished harshly. Her glare didn't even have to meet him for Vegeta to feel it. He huffed and remained silent.

"Wow!" Goku, seeming to appear out of nowhere, leaned down in front of Bulma and stared at the child in her arms with wide eyes. Unlike Vegeta, he was donned in his usual training attire. "She really _has_ gotten big!" Khaki returned the gaze with her own set of wide eyes, then smiled and squealed happily. She lifted her tubby hands and patted Goku's face. Both giggled in response. "She may look like Vegeta, but she certainly doesn't act like her!" Goku laughed.

The day carried on marvelously. Food was made not much later, supplying for a marvelous feast for everyone. A lot had to be made to withstand the appetite of the Saiyans and half-Saiyans. The children played for hours together, the older children entertaining Khaki so easily. The new addition to the Briefs family was adored by everyone.

"Come along, Marron, time to go home," Krillin reached and gently took her daughter by the hand as she waved goodbye to everyone else with the other. She happily bounced to her parents' sides. Goten and Trunks waved back and said their goodbyes. Goten then dashed to his father and mother. The night was ending on a good note. That is until a deafening explosion quivered the Earth below.

The blinding light of the explosion forced everyone to shield their eyes. Instinctively, mothers shielded their children, and fighters threw themselves in front of those who were weaker, despite hardly being able to see and hear.

Gohan rushed to Videl and Pan in an instant, spreading his arms out in an attempt to protect them from the unknown attacker. Both Krillin and 18 huddled together to cover their daughter from the extreme light. Goten clung to his father's leg, who was also protecting Chi Chi from the force of the explosion. Bulma had turned herself away from the explosion, holding Khaki tightly against her chest, unaware that just behind her Trunks and Vegeta used their combined force to block the effects of the explosion from them.

Dust and rock flung towards the startled crowd of people, scraping skin of those exposed. Trees were stripped from the ground and thrown into the air. Nearby buildings began to crumble from the shockwave.

Just as soon as it happened, the light source vanished and dust slowly began to settle. Those brave enough to look struggled to do so. The light had left everyone partially blinded. It took a few moments for eyes and ears to adjust back to normal.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta demanded, blinking his now irritated eyes.

Goku struggled just as hard to keep his eyes focused. Through the settling debris and everyone's lack of vision, it was nearly impossible to make out the source of the explosion.

Khaki and Pan could be heard crying after being frightened by the sudden loud noise, but aside from that, everyone was too shocked to make a noise. None of the fighters could get a read of an energy source. That alone was a strong clue to as to who was behind this.

Piccolo struggled forward and paused at Gohan's side. "You don't think it's…?" he began. Gohan merely held Videl and Pan closer. He knew he wasn't as strong as he once was, but he'd fight to the death to keep his family safe.

Through the dust, two eerily familiar silhouettes floated about twenty feet off the ground. One expressed a small figure with large triangular ears atop its head, while the taller figure held a staff and supported a tall head of hair that curled slightly at the tip.

As the figures came into view, shock and fear fell onto everyone. Even though it had been over a year since the god's last visit to Earth, the memory was still fresh on everyone's minds. Yes, he had remained neutral during the time Frieza was resurrected, but even _he_ trembled at his sight.

A silent burst of invisible energy pushed away the remaining dust particles away, confirming everyone's suspicions and fears. Beerus and Whis studied the beings below them. By the expression on Beerus' face, he was not here for the sake of Earthling cuisine. He had a much darker agenda on his mind.

Bulma slowly turned around, cradling Khaki close. As she did, her eyes locked onto Beerus. In that moment, she knew something was wrong. He wasn't here just here for a party and food. Her motherly intuition gave her a very, very upsetting feeling in her gut. She gulped, feeling the need to protect Khaki even more. She turned her body away, but kept her eyes on him.

Beerus remained silent until he saw what was crying in Bulma's arms. If he remembered correctly, this human was the wife of Vegeta, who was currently standing in front of her, as if to protect her and whatever it was she cradled in her arms.

Beerus narrowed his eyes further as he glared at the bundle in her arms, which he then realized was actually a child. Beerus frowned as he took in the detail of this infant. The feminine clothing, the black hair…the _brown tail_. That was Vegeta's daughter! "The God-born Saiyan," he muttered under his breath.

Beerus roared an earthshattering cry and lifted his arms above his head, forcing together a giant sphere of energy. His vision left him in a state of paranoia. He refused to allow it to come true. "You die, NOW!" the god exclaimed.

"Beerus, wait!" Goku pleaded, taking off towards Beerus.

Vegeta followed shortly afterwards, unknowingly leaving Bulma and his daughter vulnerable. Vegeta gathered his energy midair, turning Super Saiyan and readying an attack. Rather than try to communicate, as Goku was trying to do, Vegeta flew past Goku and blindly rushed towards Beerus. Vegeta knew there was nothing that could be done to convince Beerus to spare them. The enormous ball of energy above their heads only grew larger and larger. It would soon be enough to destroy the whole planet. He wasn't holding back. Vegeta would rather at least try to fight and defend those he cared about instead of rolling over and letting it happen.

He heard Goku behind him, but didn't care enough to hear what he had to say. He pulled back his arm, readying an attack of his own. He bellowed an angered yell, Beerus in his sights.

Seconds away from reaching the god, Vegeta hits a wall. It was an unexpected impact, causing him to back away and lower his arm. He swore angrily and glared back up, only to find that there was no actual wall, rather a barely visible force field surrounding Beerus. Even more peculiar, Beerus seemed frozen inside this large bubble. His expression, wide eyes and mouth ajar, remained unchanged, and the powerful attack he was charging up had vanished.

"What?" Vegeta questioned, glancing at Goku as he joined him by his side.

"What happened?" Goku asked, poking the invisible wall in front of them. He felt a faint shock against his finger and pulled away, frowning with confusion.

"Please forgive his rash behavior," Whis stated from above them. He sighed. "He's been quite an annoyance lately."

"What is this about?" Vegeta hissed, retaining his Super Saiyan form.

Whis chuckled softly. "Calm down, Prince Vegeta. Lord Beerus isn't going to do anything, so long as I have him like this." He floated down to eyelevel with the Saiyans. "I apologize for the rather rude intrusion." He glanced down below them, noticing the large crowd of concerned people. "Oh! We seem to have impeccable timing when it comes to parties. Do you by chance have any food left?"

Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other briefly, speechless and confused.

A rather loud voice from below called out to them. "What's going on up there?" Bulma yelled, still holding Khaki against her chest, who had now relaxed and was beginning to doze off.

Seeing the child, Whis' attention returned to the matter at hand. "Ah, that's right!" He looked to the two before him. "Perhaps we should speak on the ground? I'm sure your friends would be interested in what I have to say. And don't worry," he turned around and glanced at Beerus, still frozen in time in the bubble. "He's perfectly sound in there."

The two reluctantly followed Whis back to Earth. The powerful being greeted everyone with a delicate, harmless smile, despite demonstrating the ability to stop a god in his tracks. Everyone was still in shock from the sudden happenings. However, Whis' attention quickly narrowed to one particular human. He approached Bulma and her child.

"Hello, Bulma! Tell me, is there any food left?" He looked left and right, hoping for some Earth delicacies.

"Sorry, we made just enough for us," she replied questionably. "What is this all about, exactly?" she asked. "And are your party crashings going to be a thing now, or what?"

Whis speaking to Bulma made Vegeta uneasy. He kept his fists clinched tightly, his bright yellow aroura slowly fading. He reverted back to his normal form, but kept a sharp eye on Bulma and Khaki.

"Such a shame," Whis sighed sadly. He looked to the child now sleeping in her arms. "Ah, this must be her!" He turned away and looked to Vegeta. "Vegeta, this is your child, correct?" he asked casually.

Vegeta growled. "You have no right prying into people's business. What of it?"

"You see," Whis explained. "Lord Beerus saw a vision of yet another Super Saiyan God. It was neither you nor Goku he saw, however, for it was a Saiyan _born_ with the strength of a god, rather than achieved. And this God-born Saiyan would be the demise of Beerus. According to his dream, that is."

"A 'God-born Saiyan'?" Goku asked. "I thought we were the only ones who achieved Super Saiyan God. How can someone be _born_ a god?"

"Simple," Whis explained, "A god can only be born from that of another god, meaning at least one of the parents has to be a god. And, technically speaking, Vegeta, since you're capable of reaching Super Saiyan God form, I'm sure you can put the pieces together."

Vegeta's eyes widened. He stuttered briefely, trying to make sense of the situation. "Just…what are you saying, exactly?" Vegeta finally asked.

"If I am to assume your daughter was conceived _after_ you were able to reach Super Saiyan God," Whis continued, "Then that would mean that she possesses the strength of a god within her. But not just any god, a god that represents the existence of an entire dead race, the Saiyans."


	6. Chapter 6

Goku looked to Vegeta. Vegeta's arms hung at his sides, his back hunched over. His eyes were glued to Bulma and their child. This small, innocent creature held the powers of a god? It would explain the rapid growth and regenerative tail, however this was still such a farfetched explanation. She's merely a child, how could she be so powerful already?

"You're saying," Vegeta began, voice unsteady. "My daughter has the strength equal to that of Beerus?"

Whis laughed in response, holding his hand up to his mouth. "Ho, ho! Of course not! She's but an infant, she can't do anything yet!" He pointed his finger up as he explained. "She possesses the powers, yes, but they have yet to be unlocked. But once they are, she will become a Saiyan God. One of a much higher level than either you or Goku have achieved, at that."

Throughout the entire exposition Whis was spitting out, Bulma was struggling to keep her composure. She shut her eyes and shook her head, praying this was a dream. She finally had a daughter, a daughter to spoil endlessly with clothes and make-up and jewelry. And it was all being taken away from her, from both of them. She wasn't about to lose her only daughter to an overgrown, purple cat and his lackey.

She stepped up to Whis, glaring into his eyes with a stern expression. "Listen here!" she yelled. "There is no way in hell _my_ daughter is going to become some weird alien god! She's going to live a normal life and be happy! So you might as well take your little pet and go!"

Everyone was used to Bulma's outbursts, but the fact she was yelling to someone _stronger_ than a god left the people on edge, considering the last time she confronted Beerus about ruining her birthday party.

Rather than becoming angry or annoyed, Whis simply shrugged. "If that's what you choose to do," he said. "However," he pointed his staff to the destruction god within the force field bubble. "I would keep in mind that Beerus has quite the temper now that he's seen his vision. And I can't keep him in there forever. Eventually, he'll come back to destroy Earth. If I were you, I'd want someone strong enough to fight against Lord Beerus." He laughed innocently. "Otherwise, Earth will fall victim to his demise."

"Why tell us this?" Piccolo asked, eyes falling onto him as he spoke out. "Why are you giving us a warning, rather than letting Beerus destroy us? You said the kid can't yet harness her god powers. So why are you giving us time?"

Whis cackled softly. "Simple," he said. "I'm curious if Lord Beerus' vision was, indeed, true." He directed to Khaki. "I want to see if this child can really destroy the god of destruction himself."

A wave of shock hit everyone. It hit especially hard on Vegeta. "…Khaki will…destroy Lord Beerus?" he murmured. He stared down at his feet. His mind wandered back to all the times Beerus had infuriated him. Crushing his father's head against the floor by his foot, slapping Bulma, threatening to destroy Earth on multiple occasions. And all that time, Vegeta was powerless to stop him. Until now.

"That's what Lord Beerus envisioned," Whis shrugged.

Vegeta lifted his head and marched to Bulma's side. He noticed her eyes beginning to shimmer as she looked down at their daughter. Khaki smiled as she dreamed, her tail twitching ever so slightly. For once, it wasn't going to be Kakarot who would be the salvation of the world, it would be Vegeta's flesh and blood. The thought filled him with pride, but something else as well. Concern. Fear for his daughter's life.

Bulma looked to Vegeta with a distraught frown. The two locked eyes. "Vegeta," she whimpered. Vegeta frowned. How could this woman cause his heart to race like it is now? Her eyes fell as she felt a faint tug at the edge of her dress. Trunks stood by her side, giving an assuring stare.

"Don't worry, Mom," he said. "She's my little sister, I'll always keep her safe!" He clinched his fist and grinned. "I'll make sure she's happy! No matter what! I'll even help with her training!"

Bulma gasped softly at her son's promise. He held such determination in his eyes. He truly meant what he was saying.

"It'll be okay, Mom. Khaki will stop him, no problem! I know it!"

"Listen to the boy," Vegeta said, catching Bulma's attention again. "If there's even a chance she can become as strong as he says she can, she must learn to fight. Otherwise, we'll all die." He paused, glancing down at Khaki. This wasn't the fate he had in mind for her. To become a powerful warrior, yes, but to have Earth's survival pressing down against her shoulders. It wasn't fair. This should be his burden to bear, not hers.

"But Vegeta-"

"What other choice is there?" he snapped. "Even if I teamed up with Kakarot, we're no match for Beerus, even in _our_ god forms. I'll train her to the best of my abilities, so she will be prepared for what's to come."

Bulma held Khaki against her chest, stroking the soft black tuft of hair covering her head. She had no power over the decision. It was already decided.

Her eyes beamed sharply at Whis, rage behind her glare. She shifted the child to one arm and clinched her free hand into a tight fist just below her eyelevel. "She's got the strongest warriors in the universe here to train her! And she'll kick Beerus' ass without a second thought!" She growled angrily, gritting her teeth. "She'll beat him into the ground!"

Vegeta starred wide eyed at Bulma. This was a heavy hit for her, it was for everyone. To expect a task of this momentous size from Khaki, an infant, was crushingly painful. A necessary evil. She would have no chance at a normal life, as Bulma would have wanted. Instead she would have to live out the expectations of otherworldly beings. Bulma's sharp gaze turned to Vegeta, startling the proud Saiyan. "You'll train her well, right? Make sure she becomes super strong, alright?"

He blinked in response, but then grinned softly. "Count on it."

Whis clapped his hands together joyously. "Fantastic! This will be quite the show!" He tapped his chin as he thought. "She certainly can't fight now, she's a child." He glanced behind him, Beerus still trapped in his bubble. "I can only contain him like this for so long. However, it should be long enough for her to gain her Super Saiyan God abilities. In seventeen years, I will release Lord Beerus. She best be ready."

"Where is this battle supposed to be?" Goku spoke up. "I can't really imagine a fight between two gods happening on Earth. It might do more damage than good."

"A good point," Whis said. "There's a vacant side of the galaxy I know of with no life whatsoever. That will be their battleground."

Whis levitated from the ground, pressing a hand against the force field bubble encasing the angry god. "I'll return periodically to check up on her progress. Oh, and do have some food ready for me then. Ta-ta!"

"Wait, you!" Vegeta demanded all too late. With a grin and a chuckle, Whis vanished, along with Beerus frozen in time. The sudden leave left everyone with puzzled expressions and worrisome thoughts.

"Gah! That bastard!" Vegeta exclaimed, clinching his fist tightly. "He thinks of us as pawns to be played with!"

"If that's how he thinks," Bulma whispered, "Then we'll beat him at his own game."

 _((I'm glad a lot of people are enjoying this story! This one was a little short, I know, but I'll do my best to keep chapters coming. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading~))_


End file.
